


The Reason Why Kageyama Was Dragged Into Victoria's Secret for the First Time in Eight Years and Why He's Sworn to Never Go Back

by AndThenBurnTheAshes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crossdressing, Crying, M/M, Misgendering, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, hinata really loves his yoga pants, this is my first time posting something on here i'm kinda nervous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 01:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4544460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndThenBurnTheAshes/pseuds/AndThenBurnTheAshes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"IT'S BEEN EIGHT YEARS SINCE I'VE BEEN IN A VICTORIA'S SECRET, AND I DON'T FEEL LIKE ENTERING HELL TODAY!"</p><p>Or, Hinata needs underwear and Kageyama gets roped into driving him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reason Why Kageyama Was Dragged Into Victoria's Secret for the First Time in Eight Years and Why He's Sworn to Never Go Back

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in like two years please forgive me for this garbage  
> I might make this into a series, if I find some more time to write
> 
> Kageyama - ftm  
> Yamaguchi - mtf  
> Hinata - just really likes skirts and yoga pants

“Kageyama…”

 

“No.”

 

“Kageyama, please…”

 

“I said no.”

 

“Please, Kageyama…?”

 

“HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT FOR YOU TO UNDERSTAND?!”

 

“PLEASE COME WITH ME TO VICTORIA’S SECRET, KAGEYAMA!”

 

“I DON’T WANT TO!”

 

“I NEED UNDERWEAR AND SUGAWARA IS BUSY YOU’RE MY ONLY HOPE PLEASE KAGEYAMA!”

 

“NO!”

 

“YAMAGUCHI NEEDS STUFF AS WELL IF NOT FOR ME DO IT FOR HER!”

 

“IT’S BEEN EIGHT YEARS SINCE I’VE BEEN IN A VICTORIA’S SECRET AND I DON’T FEEL LIKE ENTERING HELL TODAY!”

 

“BAKAYAMA!”

 

“FUCK YOU NO!”

 

“…”

 

“…”

 

“Please, Kageyama. I won’t be longer than 20 minutes. I’ll get you something from the food court afterwards if you want.”

 

“…”

 

“Please?”

 

“…Fine.”

 

“YES!”

 

                                                                                                                            -x-

 

“Goddammit, why the fuck am I here, I hate my life, I hate everything, get me out of this place…” Kageyama swore quietly to himself as he buried his face in his hands, the promised 20 minutes long past.

 

Hinata had dragged Yamaguchi along with him, but, unlike Kageyama, Yamaguchi actually enjoyed shopping. She and Hinata had quickly dashed off, leaving Kageyama to stand awkwardly alone amidst the storm of glitter and pink that was the inside of Victoria’s Secret.

 

He had gathered several odd looks from other customers of the store, who were probably all wondering why a college-aged boy was walking amongst the arrays of lingerie and push-up bras without a girlfriend to drag him along. After nearly 30 minutes of aimlessly wandering the store, he plopped down on a chair near the changing rooms, watching the giggling women who held up different bras to each other’s chests before carrying a handful to the changing rooms, as well as the men who had accompanied some of the women, who looked as lost and confused as he felt.

 

Instinctively, he slipped a hand up the back of his shirt and tugged down on the back of his binder, ensuring that it was in the correct place. Even though Hinata always insisted that wearing a binder was much better than wrapping with bandages, Kageyama still wasn’t convinced, and often readjusted, ever wary of the keen-eyed observer who would approach him and say-

 

“Excuse me, ma’am, do you need any assistance?” Kageyama let out a completely-manly-what-are-you-talking-about squeak, whirling around to face the saleswoman who had approached him, who let out a squeak of her own as she took a step back.

 

“I-I’m so sorry, ma’am, it’s just that I saw you adjust your bra, and I thought that you might want to be measured for a better fitting…” She trailed off and squeaked in fear at the look on Kageyama’s face.

 

“I-I’m male. I’m a guy.” Kageyama stammered, not noticing the look of shock on the saleswoman’s face. “I’m so sorry, sir, but I assumed that you were readjusting and I wanted to help…” Her words grew distant as Kageyama’s breath grew heavier.

 

_Can’t she just leave me alone go away I feel sick this is the last place I want to have this conversation with anyone oh god I want to leave Hinata come back I’m gonna either barf or cry get me out of here Hinata where are you…_

 

“There you are, Kageyama!” Spinning around with eyes that were already growing blurry with tears, Kageyama couldn’t help but snort at Hinata’s and Yamaguchi’s appearance.

 

Both were carrying several bags stuffed full of clothes, and with their child-like faces and dresses that were too big for both of them, the two looked like a pair of children that had been pretending to be their mothers.

 

“We were looking all over for you and we thought that you had left…Kags, are you okay?” Hinata’s chirpy tone grew serious as he took in Kageyama’s shaky form. Kageyama swallowed hard and forced a smile.

 

“Yeah, I-I’m fine. I think I’m just tired.” Hinata’s face told him that he didn’t believe him, but he turned to Yamaguchi and chirped a “Let’s go home” before giving the stunned saleswoman a cheery wave and all but dragging Kageyama out of the store. As they walked out of the mall, Hinata was silent, but spoke up once they reached Kageyama’s car.

 

“What happened in there?” Kageyama shuddered, but kept his face turned away from the other two as he slid into the driver’s seat.

 

“I told you, nothing happened. I’m just tired and burnt out from standing in there for that long.” Sliding the key into the ignition, a small hand stopped him.

 

“Kags. Look at me.”

 

Reluctantly, Kageyama lifted his head to be met with a pair of firm brown eyes. His breath caught in his throat, he almost didn’t realize it when he began speaking.

 

“She…the saleswoman asked me if I needed help finding anything because…” He trailed off as his nose began to burn. Inhaling deeply, he continued, his voice cracking with emotion. “She saw me adjusting my b-binder…”

 

He didn’t even realize that he was crying until a sob tore itself from his throat, his breath ripped violently from him.

 

“I hate this! I hate these…!” He gestured towards his chest, to the lumps of flesh hidden underneath his binder. “And this…” A shaking hand pointed towards his crotch, until he buried his face in his hands as he continued to cry, his entire body shaking with emotion. “I want them gone! I don’t w-want them…”

 

And then Hinata was holding him, and he let himself bawl. Distantly, he felt someone stroking his head and another his back, Yamaguchi’s quiet voice and Hinata’s higher-pitched chirp soothing him.

 

_“It’s okay, Kageyama, it’s okay, we’re here, we’ve got you…”_

 

_“You’re a boy, Kageyama, no matter what anyone says…”_

 

_“Just go ahead and cry, it’s okay…”_

 

_“I love you, Kageyama, and I’m so, so proud of you…”_

 

                                                                                                                            -x-

 

It felt as though he had been crying for at least a year, but in reality had probably been no more than five minutes. Hiccupping, he awkwardly pulled away from Hinata, his hands still faintly shaking as he gripped the steering wheel.

 

“Kageyama…”

 

He turned to see Yamaguchi’s hand next to his face, gesturing towards his keys. Confused at first, he finally understood when Hinata unbuckled his seat for him. He unlocked the doors and stepped outside to switch seats with Yamaguchi, his legs giving out beneath him as he slid into the back. Hinata looked back and gave Kageyama a small smile, his hand slipping back to grasp the other’s.

 

“Feel better now?” Kageyama managed a small smile as he met his boyfriend’s eyes.

 

“…Yeah. I think so.”

 

“Good!” Hinata chirped, his normal, peppy tone back.

 

A comfortable silence enveloped the car, and it was silent until Yamaguchi piped up as they pulled into the parking lot next to their apartment complex.

 

“…Hinata?”

 

“Yeah, Yamaguchi?”

 

“Just out of curiosity, how many pairs of yoga pants did you get?”

 

Hinata didn’t reply for a moment.

 

“Hinata…”

 

“…Five...”

 

“HINATA!”

 

“I’M SORRY, OKAY?! THEY MAKE MY ASS LOOK GREAT, AND YOU CAN’T DENY IT, KAGEYAMA!”

 

“YOU HAVE, LIKE, TWENTY-FIVE PAIRS AT HOME ALREADY!”

 

“BUT THEY WERE ON SALE!”

 

“YOU LITERALLY DO NOT NEED ANYMORE OF THOSE DAMN THINGS!”

 

“BUT I DON’T HAVE ANYTHING ELSE!”

 

“Hinata, that is complete and utter bullshit, and you know it.”

 

“YOU STAY OUT OF THIS, YAMAGUCHI!”

 

“I’m just saying, between you, Kenma, and me, you probably have enough clothes to wear without repeating until you finish college.”

 

“LIES!”

 

Kageyama buried his face in his hands again, cursing Hinata’s very existence. “I am literally the only one here without a dick, and yet I’m the only one who doesn’t wear yoga pants, I don’t fucking understand, goddammit Hinata, you don’t need thirty fucking pairs of yoga pants…”


End file.
